Our Wounded Pride
by BlackWolfe
Summary: Zuko isn't over Katara yet, so what happens when he runs into her? Will they reconnect or will things become even worse?


**Here is another Zutara oneshot!**

**Zutara Prompt: Pride**

**3****rd**** Person**

"Zuko. We're through." Those words still rang in Zuko's ears. Every time he heard those words he wanted to hide under a rock and never come out. _Katara._

Katara was the best person in the world. He didn't want to go, but she made him. She had kicked him out, made him homeless. He lived on the streets now because he couldn't go back to Katara and he didn't want to go to his father.

Stupid family. Telling you they love you. They really don't. All they care about is the family name.

He walked. That's all he did anymore. His family disowned him after Katara broke up with him. They said no son of theirs would marry a poor person.

He looked up and rain fell into his eyes. The rain slid down his face and made his whole face wet. Until the tears and rain ran together.

* * *

He opened the door to Ray's and shut it quickly so that the cold air wouldn't come in. Then he went straight to the kitchen. He wanted to be a chef, but they already had too many.

He picked up a bin and went to work. He cleared off all the plates, glasses, and silverware and put them in the bucket. He then placed napkins on the table. That's right. He was a _busboy. _Then he took the bin to the kitchen to be cleaned off.

That's how his whole evening went. Back and forth. Kitchen and Dining Room. Occasionally he would get a glass of water or ketchup. But his night was the same thing over and over. It wasn't hard work which was bad because he found himself thinking of Katara.

He was in the middle of putting a fork down when Katara walked in. He couldn't help but notice how well she looked. She looked well-rested, unlike Zuko. She had a certain glow about her. She looked really beautiful.

She was wearing a light blue dress that showed off her slender frame. Her makeup emphasized her blue eyes and her cheek bones. Her hair was in a beautiful braid that showed off her beautiful neck.

He thought she was an illusion, until she started talking to the hostess.

He just stood there, staring at her. Then Katara walked by. She obviously, to everyone but Zuko, did a double take. Then she looked at him lovingly. (Zuko still didn't notice.)

"Zuko?" She asked. Her voice rose in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

Zuko thought about lying, but she was going to be sitting at a table for the next 2 hours. "I work here." Then he finally put down the fork.

"I thought your family was rich." She pointed out.

"Yeah." He nodded. "They are." He felt his face go red as his pride died. He was okay with his situation as long as Katara remained ignorant. But now she knew.

"I don't understand." Zuko saw all the questions in her eyes.

"I-" Zuko started.

"Come on Katara. Let's go." Sokka decided at the moment to take Katara by the arm and led them to their table.

After Katara broke up with Zuko, Sokka had acted more cold towards Zuko.

Zuko sighed and finished setting the table. Then he walked towards the kitchen, feeling that he wouldn't get there fast enough.

As soon as he set his bin down, he slid down the wall. Then he felt the tidal wave burst and he started crying harder than ever before. Not just for him, but also for _her._

Then he felt the cold air rush in on his neck as someone opened the door. He wiped his eyes, but couldn't stop the sobs quick enough.

"Zuko? Are you okay?" Came a worried voice.

Zuko looked up to see Helen. She was a very nice girl. She always asked about you and never talked about herself. She was tall, had black hair, and clouded gray eyes. She worked here as a waitress and looked like she could be in college.

Zuko nodded because he wasn't able to talk coherently yet. He then heard Helen kneel down. She put one hand on his shoulder and used the other one to remove a hand.

"Now. Go home. I'll tell Ray what happened. Don't worry. He'll understand." As she said that she got a dreamy look on her face and her eyes sparkled.

All Zuko could do was smile. "Thank you Helen."

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm here for you." She stood up and held out a hand.

Zuko looked up at her and her smiling face. Then he took her hand and stood up.

"Thank you Helen." He stood up and put on his jacket. Then he walked out into the dining area.

He kept his head down, so no one could tell he had been crying.

"Zuko." Katara called as she passed his table. He tilted his head even lower.

"Wait! Zuko!" Katara sounded closer. He didn't stop walking until he got outside.

When he got outside he stopped. He sighed, his breath visible in the cold night air. Then he turned.

"What?" He intended his voice to come out harsh, but it come out strained.

"Oh my gosh." She said as she reached for his face. He then pulled back. "What happened?"

Zuko looked down at the ground. "Nothing."

"Zuko. Please tell me." Katara pleaded.

Zuko looked at her eyes and instantly melted. "My parents disowned me." He confessed.

Katara looked confused. "Why?"

Zuko glanced at her and then turned away. "No reason."

"Zuko." Katara pleaded.

"You." He confessed.

"What?"

"You were the reason. My family has a huge ego. Marrying you would have wounded their pride." He confessed.

"So when I kicked you out you ended up living on the street?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. "It wasn't that bad. The only bad thing was not being with you."

Katara eyes gleamed with tears. "Zuko I'm so sorry. When you became closed off," She paused and gasped. "It was for me. Wasn't it?"

Zuko just nodded. "I didn't want your pride to be hurt by my family." He looked down at the ground.

"What about your pride?" Katara asked.

Zuko shrugged. "I was fine as long as you were, but when you found out things feel apart."

He couldn't help but notice the way she looked in the moonlight. He leaned forward and felt them connect. When their lips touched he felt the whole world shift into place. He put his hand on her cheek and felt electricity run through his hands.

"Does this mean I can move back in?" Zuko asked.

Katara started laughing. "Of course."

Sokka came out and saw them kissing. "Are you guys back together?"

Katara looked at Zuko and started nodding. "Yeah." She smiled bright.

"Oh good! I hated being mean to you." Sokka came over and hugged Zuko.

"Welcome back to the family." Katara kissed him again.

* * *

Zuko couldn't stop glancing at the clock. He also couldn't ignore Helen's glances. He had told her what happened. She was glad it had all worked out. The clock wasn't moving fast enough for Zuko's taste.

The moment he could get off work he started to leave. He also saw Helen start to head out. Then Ray walked in and Helen took his hand. Then they walked out together.

Zuko climbed into Sokka's car. Then they drove off to Katara's apartment.

"Thanks Sokka." Zuko muttered.

"No problem man." Sokka responded.

Sokka only stopped at Katara's apartment long enough for Zuko to get out. Zuko pulled out his key and opened the door.

The lights were off but there were candles. "Welcome home Zuko."

He turned to see Katara standing in the candlelight. He crossed the room quickly and then they kissed. It was slow and sweet. Zuko knew this time Katara and him would last.

Pride wouldn't ruin them this time.


End file.
